User blog:Golden8King/My Top 5 Reasons Why I Hate Skyward Sword, Yo!
So yeah, it's me again, G8K. Many people here and on the internet in general believe me to hate Skyward Sword because ... well, just because. Well, I didn't hate it in general, but some portions that just decided to return again and again and again... Anyway, to start with a little backstory: I love myself some Zelda and when it came finally out, I, of course, bought it on the very release date. I just was hyped for that game cuz it just was a freakin' Zelda. And after around 30 minutes, I stumbled about my first problem, but we'll get into that. So please keep in mind that this is my opinion and my opinion only. '5. Ghirahim' Actually, there are several things why I just don't like Ghirahim. For first, look at him - he's wearing ear rings, has gigantic lips for a male and that tongue ... Oh, I shouldn't talk about that thing. He looks so female at first glance that I am wondering if Nintendo has problems with females being antagonists. That problem reappeared with Yuga as well. To make matters worse, you have to beat him three freakin' annoying times. Yeah, his final form looked and fought cool, but the first two times no. But he isn't the main problem anyway, just a little pain in the a... '4. The Overworld' You know, when I think about Zelda, I think of a great story, wacky characters and ... a wide open world full of things to discover. A sense of discovering a single world. Like in A Link To The Past, Ocarina of Time or Wind Waker (my favorite Zeldas by the way, in that order), right? And Skyward Sword? Yeah, it had Skyloft with one gigantic and several small islands. But there were just so very few islands that are unique in the way they are. Plus, why didn't Nintendo include a possibility to travel from area to area!? The way they did the overworld here is just making the areas feel seperated from each other. So that's also a HUGE minus for me. '3. The Controls' I was talking about my problem very early in the game, right? And that problem was: How did I control that stupid Loftwing. I honestly was sitting there and had no idea what to do. Later on, I got it but that didn't make flying more fun. Sure, I didn't have problems with it anymore. I don't know, it just felt different, more complex than riding Epona or sailing over the Great Sea. You no longer got to relax, enjoy the music and graphics as you always had to watch out - do I lose height? Where am I? That flying was no fun and while the main problem here was - again - the overworld, this does not excuse the rest. Sure, it was kinda fun but sometimes, the Wiimote just lost track of my motions so it just did what it did and not what I wanted it to do. That often occured to me in the boss battles. '2. The Imprisoned' He was so annoying already when I first fought him. I just wished to never see him again. And I did, I did see him two more times and with every time, I got more and more annoyed. When I took him down during the final encounter, he wasn't anywhere near me but several floors above. And on top of that, I got some kind of time limit to defeat him ... and I hate time limits, that's just me. I actually was so tired of battling this guy that I will never ever play this game again nor do the boss rush. And for that reason, the moment I hear Skyward Sword I think of three things: The Imprisoned, Ghirahim's tongue and .... '1. The Ghost sneaking things' If it is one thing I hate about videogames, it's sneaking - I'm just not that kind of person. I prefer to run up to my opponent and attack him. That's also why my second trip to Forsaken Fortress is my favorite dungeon in Wind Waker - finally show these Moblins who's boss! They are also the reason I didn't like Phantom Hourglass. And so it's obvious that I hated the portions where you had to collect these flame things in phantom versions of the areas. Maybe, it's just ne but these three levels where the hardest in the game. Despite these things, I enjoyed the story, especially Zelda, the graphics, the dungeons, that scorpion bosses, that golden six-armed warrior statue boss and these Time Stones. 8.5 out of 10 for SS from me. Category:Blog posts